July 4th Fics
by Slaymesoftly
Summary: Two ficlets set on the 4th of July, but a year apart. What a difference a year makes...


Set on the Fourth of July, between season 4 and 5...

**It Must Be Love**

"The things I do for you, Slayer."

"What do you mean, the things you do for me?"

He shook his head and pointed at the loud bursts of color overhead.

"That!"

"That's beautiful. Don't tell me don't think those are pretty, Spike. Even you have to admit that fireworks are pretty."

"A, I don't— Alright, yes, they're pretty – but the sounds that go with them? A mite hard on a poor old vamp's ears."

"Oh." She was quiet for a second or two, making no sound except an "Ah!" when a particularly brightly colored flower bloomed above them. Then, when the accompanying loud booms echoed through the night and she noticed Spike's flinch, she gave a sympathetic wince and said, "Oops? I'm sorry, Spike."

" 'scuse me? I think I've lost my hearing completely. Did you just say you're sorry? To me?"

"Asshole! There's just no sense in… Yes, I apologized for asking you to sit up here with me to watch the fireworks. I just thought… nevermind. You can go back inside. They probably won't sound so loud if you go down to your lair."

"You want me to leave? And that is my NOT a 'lair'! It's my bedroom, my inner sanctum, my— "

"I said you _could_ go. If you want to. I…I didn't say I wanted you to go."

"I _don't_ want to."

"Okay, then."

"Fine."

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Buffy muttered with uncharacteristic concern, "Did we just have a fight?" She raised her head and waited for his reply.

"Uh… let's see. You're still here, my nose isn't bloody, and I haven't had to remind myself that I can't hit you. Nope! I'd say we're alright, Slayer." He waited for her to respond, then added, "Did you _want_ to have a fight?" He couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice, and she answered with a quick shake of her head.

"No, I didn't want to – I just thought… So, we're still good then?"

"We're fine, pet. Just enjoy your noisy celebration."

Without responding, she relaxed onto her back again and stared up at the brightly lit sky.

"Oh! Spike, look at that one! This must be the grand finale – they're everywhere! Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"Don't believe I have, luv."

"You're not even looking! Up there, dummy. That's where the fireworks are. You're not… you're not... looking in the right direction..."

"Yes, I am." He visibly shook himself. "You're right, pet. It's very pretty. Worth almost losing my hearing for."

They lay, side by side in silence for several minutes. Finally Buffy rolled her head to the side to meet his gaze.

"I guess that's it. It's over."

"Seems to be."

"I should go home, now."

"Prob'ly should."

They remained still for several more minutes, then Buffy asked abruptly, "So, what was 'B'?"

"Huh?"

"Before… you said 'A – the noise hurts your ears'. What was 'B'?

"What exactly is all this noise celebratin', Slayer?"

"You know what it is. It's the Fourth of July. Independence Day!"

"Independence from….?"

"From… from…. Oh."

"That's 'B', luv. My side lost the bloody war you lot are so busy celebrating."

"Sucks to be you, then, doesn't it?" She tried to control her laughter, but his impotent snarl was all it took to send her rolling around on the moss-covered stone, giggling uncontrollably.

His snarl tapered off to a reluctant chuckle and he finally sat up and smiled down at her laughing face.

"Happy Independence Day, Slayer."

**The end**

Set the following Fourth of July...

**The Longest Summer**

"He won't care." Dawn's voice was firm and sure as she led the way through the cemetery.

"M…maybe we should ask? Just to be polite?"

Xander snorted. "Why? It's not like he can throw us out… er… off. He'll be fine with it – if he's even home and not out doing creature-of-the-night stuff."

Tara just looked at him with a puzzled frown. It had taken her some time to adjust to Spike's new status. When Glory had sucked her mind, he had still been an annoying outsider who was tolerated because of the help he'd begun giving Buffy. Apparently, while she'd been out of it, he had become a part of the gang, mourning the Slayer's death along with everyone else, and taking over much of the responsibility for Dawn's care.

The small group reached their destination and stood on the smooth-mown grass staring up at the roof of Spike's crypt.

"Um, did anyone bring a ladder?"

Dawn fidgeted in embarrassment. "No, I just can remember seeing Spike and Buffy sitting up there and—"

Spike's silent approach startled her as much as it did the rest of the group.

"Can remember seein' us sitting up where, Niblet? And what are you lot doing in here after dark without me?"

Spike glared around at the embarrassed humans. Although he knew that the witches had some pretty impressive tricks up their sleeves, he didn't like Dawn being out at night without his protection.

"We wanted to watch the fireworks from some place quiet and uncrowded," Dawn said quietly. "I thought the roof of your crypt would be a good place to do it."

He nodded, then looked around at the rest of the Scoobies.

"So, because you saw me and… Buffy…" Spike's eyes closed briefly as he visibly fought back this reminder of one of the few times he and Buffy had enjoyed some quiet time alone. He cleared his throat and continued. If anyone else had difficulty swallowing for a second or two, it was easily hidden in the dim light. "Because you saw us sittin' up there, you thought it would be a good place for you?"

Tara spoke up timidly. "I'm sorry, Spike," she said softly. "We should have knocked on your door and asked you if you minded."

"I don't mind, Glinda," he said with a gentle smile. Somehow, the way he still treated her so carefully didn't annoy Tara the way it might have if someone else had continued to behave as though she was still mind-wiped, and she smiled back at him. "I just don't know how you expected to get up there."

"The same way you and Buffy did," Xander put in, not even trying to hide his impatience. "Where's the ladder you used?"

Instead of answering Xander, Spike leapt from the ground, landing on the roof with no sound and barely flexed knees. He gazed down at them, a half-hearted smirk on his face as he saw comprehension dawning.

"Oh yeah," Willow said, with a disgusted snort. "Super powers."

"Helps some," he said, jumping down and landing easily beside a disappointed Dawn.

"Well that just sucks!"

Spike laughed softly. "It's not that high, Niblet. If you really want to watch from up there, I can you toss you up."

"All of us?"

Xander's voice was skeptical and Spike eyed him briefly, then shrugged.

"Well, maybe not you. There _are_ limits to my super strength, you know."

"Very funny," Xander grumbled, standing up straight and trying to hold in his stomach. He watched with interest as Spike picked Dawn up and leapt easily to the roof of his home. He set her down safely away from the edge and jumped back to the ground.

"Anyone else?"

Anya quickly stepped forward, saying, "Xander will be jealous and cranky, but I want to watch from the roof too, so I give you permission to touch me."

Spike smirked at the glaring boy and put his hands around Anya's waist.

"Alright, pet, I'm going to give you a gentle toss, yeah? You just need to try to land on your feet. Ready?"

She nodded and shut her eyes; opening them after a second or two when nothing happened.

"I'd really rather you were watchin' where you're landing," Spike said with a grin. While Anya was still nodding, he tossed her gently up and over the edge of the roof. He balanced lightly on the balls of his feet, ready to move instantly if he should have to catch her, but she waved cheerfully and walked over to stand near Dawn.

He eyed the two Wiccas and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Tara smiled her willingness and he put his hands around her waist and squeezed gently.

"Ready, pet?"

Her whispered, "I hope so," made him chuckle as he stepped closer to the wall and propelled her towards the starry sky. She stumbled a step when she landed, but quickly righted herself and waved her thanks at the anxious vampire.

Willow put up a peremptory hand, saying, "I've got it, Spike." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then floated up to join the other girls on the moss-covered stone roof of the crypt.

Xander gave an appreciative whistle at this demonstration of Willow's increasing power, although he missed the frown that went across Tara's face. Spike had not missed it, and his eyes met Tara's in a brief moment of understanding before he turned to growl at Xander.

"Mary Poppins is getting a little full of herself, isn't she? " he asked, too softly for the girls to hear him.

"She's pretty powerful," was the non-committal reply.

Xander refused to meet Spike's eyes, focusing instead on the distance between himself and the rest of the Scoobies.

"Alright, used-to-be-evil-undead. How are you going to get me up there?"

"What makes you think I'm planning to get you up there?" Spike grinned at him. "If I leave you here, I get all the women for myself."

"Said women consisting of two magical lesbians, my girlfriend and the jailbait you wouldn't let yourself or anybody else get within sniffing distance of. Yeah, good luck with that."

Xander smirked back at the disgruntled vampire, knowing there was no comeback for his argument. Instead of replying, Spike just grabbed the bigger man by the collar and belt and threw him up in the air to land on his hands and knees.

Before the swearing boy had managed to clamber to his feet, Spike had landed gracefully beside him, laughing and offering a hand. To his surprise, after an obligatory glare, Xander took the offered help and allowed the vampire to pull him up so that they were standing facing each other.

"Not funny, evil undead," Xander huffed.

"What? You thought I was going to take you in my arms and carry you up here? Where's your manly pride, Harris?"

"I think I left it on the roof – along with the skin off my hands and knees."

"Nancy-boy."

"Bloodsucker."

"Poof."

"Loser."

"Loser?"

"Yeah, Mr I'm-almost-as-British-as-Giles. Have you forgotten what the fireworks are all about?"

Spike's narrowed eyes indicating a willingness to test the chip's parameters, and Xander quickly moved back to Anya's side. Over the sound of Spike's growls, he muttered, "I'm just saying…"

As the first burst of color went over their heads, the small group settled onto their backs on the stone roof – wishing that the moss, which covered the hard surface here and there, grew more freely in their part of the world. Soon, they would have been invisible to anyone standing on the ground, as they all stretched out to admire Sunnydale's version of July Fourth.

If anyone felt the absence of a key member of the group, they didn't say so; although Dawn's hand crept surreptitiously into Spike's, seeking comfort from the one person she knew was missing her sister as much as she was. He replied with a gentle squeeze and a soft sigh as the fireworks continued to fill the sky.

**the end**


End file.
